


Lost Link

by Inte1eon



Series: Echoverse [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - All in ARC-V, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Corruption, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Villain Yami Yuugi | Atem, Yami Yuugi | Atem Comes Back, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: "The door to darkness has opened."
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi
Series: Echoverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lost Link

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this AU idea. The teenager belongs to a friend of mine.

Atem didn't know how long he was in the Millennium Puzzle since being pulled out of the afterlife.

Just because he was a confident man upfront doesn't mean that it was the same story deep inside him. More than once, he found himself wavering, trying not to recall the deeds he had done to protect his friends. Someone was pushing those unsettling thoughts to the surface.

For a moment, he believed the link between him and Yugi was re-established. They ended up in Domino City at one point, but in a change of plans, they said they would jump dimensions to escape their pursuers.

After that close call with Yugi, his captor decided it was too risky to remain in the Pendulum Dimension.

He wasn't sure where he was now. All he believed was that there was no means to contact Yugi or his friends anymore. An encroaching shadow began to take hold of him mentally.

To toy with the Pharaoh's psyche, his current keeper needed to separate him from those he loved. It wouldn't be long until the one who pulled him out made their appearance.

The creature was small, with a cat-like appearance. If one were to look closely, the beast was alien in form, unseen by human eyes. Four ears were present on their head: one set pointed and resembling cat ears, the other long and bearing silver rings, similar to a lop-eared rabbit. Their tail was large and bushy. Their compact form got taken to fool others into thinking they were harmless.

 _"Come now, my Pharaoh,"_ the feline urged through telepathy. _"You know that a rescue attempt is pointless by now. False hope is truly fascinating. And illogical. If the burden to take on any threats that would come your way is to be gone truly, then embrace your anger and destroy everything. I've sent you back here so you can save this world from the sins that humankind has brought upon them. Just cast aside those unnecessary emotions."_

Wracked by hopelessness and believing their words, he moved to stand up.

"No one will come for me," Atem concluded. "They have forgotten me."

 _"Indeed they have,"_ the critter repeated, approaching him on all fours. _"Life goes on, unaware of the spirit that has breached the living world during his time with a vessel."_

"I won't forgive them," Atem vowed, growing angrier each passing second. "I'll never forgive them! My other self and those he considers his friends, they will draw their last breath before me!"

 _"The door to darkness has opened,"_ they concluded.

* * *

In the Synchro Dimension, the teenager keeping guard of the Puzzle whistled while he waited for his leader to arrive. The boy had silver hair and viridian eyes, wearing a gray robe with a hood over his clothing. He nearly jumped upon seeing the creature jump out of the Puzzle out of the blue.

"Okay, what the Hell were you doing in there?" the boy questioned, somewhat annoyed. "I was worried if someone would steal the thing since it's unguarded and sitting on a table."

He gestured to the Puzzle on that last part, which did indeed remain where it was.

 _"Getting a new ally on our side,"_ the critter told him confidently.

There was a flash of gold light, and the human had to shield his eyes from how intense it was. It wouldn't be long until the light took form to reveal Atem, now in his modern-day appearance. When the teen uncovered his eyes, he found him branded with a circular red mark on his right wrist. He was smirking at the two, making the younger teenager feel uncomfortable in his presence.

 _"So, tell me something,"_ the creature questioned. _"_ _How do you feel?"_

With that question, the corrupted Pharaoh got down on one knee out of loyalty.

"Thank you," Atem began. "As my only comrades, I swear my eternal allegiance to you. Together, we will conquer all dimensions that oppose us."

 _"It's my pleasure,"_ they replied, satisfied that their plan worked.


End file.
